


A Prince’s Desire

by Silvaimagery



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, forced beliefs, home sickness, pagans vs. Christians, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about the pagan that called Aethelwulf and brought his desire to the front.  All he had to do was make the pagan priest feel it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that this will never happen but just go with me on this. I know that the Christians on the show are really hard core (well, some of them) but for the sake of this story I declare same sex relationships okay as long as you’re both Christians and married by the church, not at all like the pagans. This is an AU remember? Anyway, takes place during Season 2 Ep. 5.

“Father.”

“Come in my son.”

I walk into my father’s chambers.

“What is it you need Aethelwulf?”

“Father. I have been a good son have I not?”

He looks at me.

“Yes.”

“And I have never asked anything of you, I have always followed where you have led and obeyed in all you ask of me.”

“Yes, of course. What is this in reference to Aethelwulf?”

“Father. The pagan that was captured.”

“Yes?”

“Bishop Edmund is having him crucified.”

“And? What is the death of one more pagan?”

“He can be useful to us father. He helped the pagans did he not? Now he will help us in the same way.”

My father looks away and I know he is thinking on my words.

“This pagan can offer us information. He is valuable.”

He focuses back on me.

“I see the merit in your words but that is not the only reason why you are pleading on his behalf.”

I look away.

“No.”

He walks towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I look back at him.

“My son. He is a pagan.”

“But he was once a Christian monk.”

“And do you think he has kept his vows? He has been with the pagans for years now.”

“I understand that father but he is the one I want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Father.”

“Very well, I will ride out and intervene the Bishop’s plan.”

I breathe a sigh of relief.

“Thank you Father.”

“Just remember Aethelwulf, we are a Christian people here. No pagan will ever be accepted as your consort.”

“Yes Father.”

******************

I watch as the healers care for Athelstan.

I stand by his head and slowly reach out to touch his hair.

I grab a wet rag and wipe the blood off his face.

I frown at the sight of his swollen black eye.

Hopefully he will heal well.

I watch as his hands and feet are wrapped.

I place a hand on his chest and feel the rise and fall of his breathing.

“Let me know once he has been moved to his chambers. I shall be in the chapel in prayer.” I tell the healers.

“Yes my Lord.”

I bend to place a kiss on Athelstan’s hot forehead before walking out.

I spend a long while in prayer, asking God to forgive Athelstan his transgressions and to heal him.

He would be a good Christian once again.

He had to be.

Finally there is a soft knock on the door and one of the healers enters.

“My Lord, the pagan has been moved to his assigned chamber.”

I stand and frown down at the healer.

“His name is Athelstan. I will not tolerate any references to him as a pagan, not anymore.”

“Yes Lord Aethelwulf.”

I follow him to Athelstan’s bedchamber.

My father is already there, standing at the foot of the bed staring down at my chosen one.

“Father.”

“I suppose he is acceptable.”

I smile.

“Just remember what I have said.”

“Yes Father.”

“I think he will be of good use to us.”

I nod proudly.

“He will be Father.”

My Father walks towards the door, clapping me on the back on the way.

“Take care of him Aethelwulf, we need him back on his feet soon. I think he will be a good addition to the advisors.”

I smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping time forward a bit, for the story’s sake.

I hurry towards Athelstan’s bedchamber.

I enter to see the healers washing his wounds.

He is sitting up against the headboard.

He looks at me.

I let out the breath I had been holding.

“You look better.” I say walking forward.

“Yes, thank you.” He says softly.

I nod.

“I am Aethelwulf, King Ecbert’s son.”

“My Lord Aethelwulf.” He says inclining his head.

“How do you feel?”

“I cannot stand or use my hands but it is better than being dead I suppose.”

I smile.

“Yes, it is.”

“If I might ask, why did your father save me?”

I watch the healers finish wrapping his wounds.

“Leave us.” I tell them once they are done.

They bow and leave the room.

I look back at Athelstan.

“I intervened in your behalf.”

“But why?” He frowns in confusion.

“I believe you will be of value to us.”

He looks away.

“There are other reasons as well.” He looks back at me questioningly. “None of which you need to worry yourself with at the moment. My father will like you to be a part of his advisors once you are well enough. I believe there are some things to be learned from the way pagans work.”

“Of course. Thank you my Lord.”

“If you need anything, be sure to let the guards know.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“I shall leave you to your rest.”

He nods.

*****************  
Athelstan had made himself scarce after court but I had been told that he had been seen at the marketplace.

He had insisted on wearing monk robes although he had not taken new vows.

Father would not tolerate a pagan in his court for long.

I watch Athelstan sitting and watching the people before slowly making my way over.

He stands and greets me but I wave him back down into his seat.

I knew his feet still bothered him.

I reach out and touch the collar of his robes.

He watches me with wide eyes.

“Are you a Christian again Athelstan or are you still a pagan in your heart?”

He swallows and looks way.

“I think I have always been Christian.” He says slowly.

“Even as you laid with the pagans?”

He looks back at me, his eyes angry.

“I have kept my vows.”

“Good. We are Christians here Athelstan, as you well know.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“If I were you I would not forget to attend high mass, the way you have forgotten in days past.”

He bows his head and slowly nods.

****************  
I watch proudly as Athelstan makes his way to the front.

My father looks approving as well.

Athelstan catches my eyes for a second before his gaze skids away.

I smile and turn back to listen to Bishop Edmund say mass.

My gaze keeps sliding back towards Athelstan during mass.

I kneel next to my father and watch as Athelstan comes forward to receive communion.

I close my eyes and continue to pray.

I hear as Athelstan walks down the stairs, his crutch lightly clicking against the floor.

I look back at him.

He moves his right hand towards his mouth and I watch as he removes the communion from his mouth and throws it to a side.

His eyes meet mine and he stares back defiantly for a moment before he lowers his gaze.

I look back towards the front and thankfully my father did not witness what I just did or he would surely order Athelstan to be crucified right then and there.

After mass I follow my father out of the church and I wait at the exit.

I grab Athelstan’s arm as he comes out and I lead him back around towards the empty side of the church.

His crutch falls to the floor and my hand on his arm is the only thing that keeps him from falling.

He removes his arm from my grasp once we are far away from the crowds.

“My Lord Aeth-”

“Shut up.” I hiss.

I back him up against the wall.

He stares back at me, his eyes both afraid and defiant.

“Explain the sacrilege I just saw.”

He opens his mouth before closing it again.

“Are you or are you not a Christian?”

He shakes his head.

“I don’t know anymore.” He whispers.

I sigh before reaching out and cupping the side of his face.

“Athelstan. I know the life you led with the pagans must have been traumatic. But you are safe here now, I am not going to allow anything to happen to you.”

“I do not understand why you are so nice to me.”

“Don’t you?”

I lean down to kiss him but just before my lips touch his he moves his face to a side.

I feel anger burn deep in my belly.

I move away.

“I am sorry.” He says.

“You will learn.” I tell him. “Just the same way you will learn to be a Christian again.”

He frowns.

“I am to have you for my consort.” I tell him.

His eyes open wide.

“But I-”

“I was not asking.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I cannot love you and I cannot be your consort. Forgive me prince Aethelwulf.”

I grab him by the back of his neck.

“You will not deny me Athelstan. I saved your life remember?”

“I remember.”

“You owe me and I will have you.”

He struggles against me as I take his lips in a brutal kiss.

The warning bells begin to chime.

I move away from Athelstan.

“We are under attack! Everyone inside!”

I draw my sword.

“Athelstan, come with me. Now.”

He takes my offered hand and follows me.

The church would be the first place that would be attacked, I had to make sure we got safely back inside the palace.

We hide behind some buildings as the foreigners flood into the market place.

Athelstan would not be able to run the whole way back towards the palace.

“There are too many of them.” I whisper.

“We will get caught.” He says.

I purse my lips and stop myself from snapping angrily at him.

“Come on.”

We make our way slowly around from where the guards are fighting.

“Athelstan!”

Athelstan stops and turns.

“Come on.” I say tugging on his hand. “Athelstan, now!”

“Where do you think you are going?”

I turn to see a strange man standing in front of me.

He places his axe against my chest.

“Floki.” Athelstan says in relief.

“Hello Priest. I see you are back to wearing your funny dress.” This Floki says reaching out a hand to touch the sleeve of Athelstan’s robe.

Athelstan smiles.

I frown at him.

“Athelstan.” I say.

“I am sorry.” He says.

A man runs up and lifts Athelstan in his arms.

“I found you.” He says against Athelstan’s shoulder. “I finally found you.”

He sets Athelstan back on the ground.

The man cups Athelstan’s face.

Athelstan smiles.

“Ragnar, how I have missed you.” Athelstan whispers.

Ragnar Lothbrok.

I clench my hands into fists.

“As have I my little priest.” Ragnar smiles before pressing his lips against Athelstan’s.

Athelstan wraps his arms around Ragnar’s shoulders.

Ragnar clutches Athelstan closer and I look away as Athelstan make a small noise of pleasure.

Floki smiles at me, a giggle escaping him.

“I thought you said you had kept your vows?” I ask Athelstan.

He looks at me.

“I did, I have never touched a woman.”

Ragnar laughs and turns to walk away with Athelstan.

“What about this one?” Floki asks.

“Bring him along, who knows? He might be of some use to us.” Ragnar says.

“It seems like you get to live for a while more.” Floki smiles.

Athelstan looks at me.

“Do not worry my Lord Aethelwulf, you will learn.” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to say that in last night’s episode of Vikings Athelstan looked so damn good. And WTF! Only four more episodes left? We just got started!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
